


Lay Your Hands On Me

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Happy, Headcanon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: Mettaton completely loves his body, and that's precisely why the phrase "look, but don't touch" doesn't exist in his vocabulary.





	Lay Your Hands On Me

When you've only just recently become corporeal, it's easy to find little joys in something that most others would take for granted.

Mettaton knew it all too well; he'd spent years upon years only dreaming of what it would be like to have a body like other monsters underground. Unlike at least a couple of his cousins, though, he had no desire to become a training dummy. He wanted to dance and sing and play instruments, just like the human entertainers he would watch on those videotapes. And yet, for the longest time, he wasn't sure if he could ever find the means to get the body of his dreams.

Thanks to the hard work of a certain scientific lizard, though, his dreams eventually became a reality.

At first, she'd had him inhabit a test body, just to make sure she knew how to create a body that he could inhabit; it would have been positively dreadful if she'd created his perfect body only to find that he couldn't even inhabit it! This initial body was certainly a wonderful start; he had arms now, already opening up a whole new set of possibilities, and he could feel the ground beneath him thanks to the wheel that protruded from below. This wheel wasn't quite the same as the pair of legs he'd dreamed of, but it was still an improvement over not having anything touch the ground.

Over time, she began work on the body of his dreams, installing a switch into his rectangular form to allow him to switch between the two forms. At first, the battery was terrible, and he had a difficult time trying to walk in it. But the first time he saw himself in the mirror after taking this form, he had the widest smile on his face (he had a face now, for the first time in quite a while!) as he thought to himself, _that's it. This is me. This is what Mettaton was meant to look like!_

He practiced a little each day until he'd figured out how to walk and pose and dance in his EX form. As much as he liked his rectangular form, he felt especially cool and sexy and beautiful in this new form.

It also came with an added bonus; he was really able to feel things now.

While ghosts did have their own ways of expressing affection for one another, it was difficult for non-ghosts to express physical affection towards ghosts. And Mettaton wasn't going to lie; ghost magic did feel nice, but what he really wanted was to feel scales and fur and chitin and skin and other such body materials and types pressed against him in a hug, or shaking his hand, or even just giving him a high-five. He loved it when his fans cheered for him, of course, but having heard so many songs and seen so many movies describing how good it felt to be touched, he wanted to feel it for himself.

And when he was finally able to feel those sensations, he quickly discovered that they were just as good as he'd dreamed they were. People's hands felt so warm around his own that he often accidentally dragged out handshakes a little longer than necessary. He had more fun than ever trying on different clothes and feeling the different types of fabric against his skin. Being hugged made him feel like he was wrapped in a soft, warm blanket.

Once he started performing on the surface, he also discovered the joys of crowd-surfing. Whenever he let himself fall into the crowd and be carried by their hands, it was tough to tell who was happier about the whole situation. Indeed, Mettaton often found himself wishing that it could go on forever, or at least for hours.

There was one thing that was absolutely certain, though: Mettaton loved his body, and he loved that his fans also loved his body.


End file.
